Overall objectives were to develop a minimum risk natural insect repellent being free of DEET and any harmful chemicals that would be safe for use on human adults, children and pets. Target biting gnats. Have a pleasant aroma. Have an attractive look for use in a clear spray bottle and be safe for the environment.
Citronellal and citronella oil has been used for over 50 years as an insect repellent, and it is found in many insect repellent products. The two varieties of citronella oil used commercially are Ceylon type derived from C. nardus and Java type derived from C. winterianus. These products vary in efficacy, repel various insects some of which are public health pest, such as gnats, mosquitoes, biting flies and fleas. When used according to the label, citronella products are not expected to cause harm to humans, pets or the environment. Citronella is considered so unlikely to cause harmful effects that some citronella products are exempt from the usual regulation. However, registration is required for those products that do not meet the criteria for exemption (for instance, they contain other ingredients that the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has not classified as minimal risk).
This invention meets the qualifications as an (exempted) minimal risk pesticide under 40 CFR 152.25 (g) and FIFRA 25 (b) of the EPA regulations. Because of its safe nature, this said invention is also allowed to be mailed thru the United States Postal Service. And with today's green mentality and concern for the environment it is a very important part of this invention.
Considerable time was spent perfecting and testing the composition and mixture percentage and types of ingredients to determine the effective ratios of the ingredients to repel the gnats belonging to the ceratopogonidae family and to perfect the free oxygen gas vacuum transparency conversion process.
Blending of the three above mentioned ingredients is phenomenal once this mixing and or the bonding process is complete. No mater how long or at what position the finished product sits in the bottle there is no separation of ingredients at all, this gives equal amounts of protection in every spray from the bottle for maximum insect repellent protection.
This process also helps determine the clear clarity characteristics of the invention as claimed, important for consumer attractiveness.